Road to Jûnin
by Delyzia
Summary: Dans un monde parallèle, l'Akatsuki n'a jamais attaqué Konoha. Les Uchiha n'ont jamais trahi le village. Mais les parents de Sakura ont donné leur vie pour celui-ci. Contre toute logique, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ont grandi ensemble ; survécu aux missions qu'on leur à confier. Pourtant, le plus dur combat sera bientôt livré. Le dernier. NaruSasu et SasuNaru Days seulement. Yaoi.
1. Avertissement

**Road to Jûnin**

**Genre : **romance ( yaoi ), aventure, humour, drame

**Disclaimer :** Kishi-sensei... s'il vous plait, donnez-les moi T.T Je vous promets de ne pas – trop – les maltraiter...

**Rating : **M – scènes de sexe plus ou moins explicites entre hommes et violence.

**Résumé : **Dans un monde parallèle à celui du Konoha que nous connaissons, dans un monde où le clan Uchiha, le Yondaime Hokage et sa femme sont encore en vie, l'équipe 7 va devoir faire face à une nouvelle menace. Alors qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée depuis plus de vingt ans, l'Akatsuki cherche à réunir les Bijû. Mais, outre ces problèmes, des soucis de jeunes adultes viennent entraver la collocation de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

Luttes, conflits politiques, débats – et ébats – amoureux. Qui a dit que la vie d'un jûnin était si simple ?

**Note : **Et un nouveau NaruSasu/SasuNaru, un ! Avec une grande inspiration des trailers de Road to ninja, je l'avoue. Enfin, je voulais juste pouvoir utiliser Minato, Kushina et Itachi sans avoir à les faire intervenir dans notre monde. En plus, Naru est sexy quand il est dominé par Kyûbi, non ? Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que les chapitres de cette fiction soit fréquemment publiés : je les réserve pour les NaruSasu et SasuNaru Day ! Peut-être un chapitre fin février, pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue. Il n'y aura pas non plus un lemon à chaque chapitre, même si tous mettront de façon plus ou moins sexy leur relation amoureuse.

En ce qui concerne _Héritage, _la suite devrait bientôt être en ligne. Je préfère vous écrire de bons longs chapitres que des petits chapitres médiocres. Donc la troisième partie devrait être prête mi-novembre, si ma bêta est prête !

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le 23 au soir pour le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction !


	2. Prologue

« Fais-moi oublier »

Ses lèvres.

Sa joue.

Son cou.

Sa clavicule.

Son ventre.

Son aine.

Les caresser.

Sentir sa peau.

Entendre ses soupirs.

Oublier _son _absence.

Les doigts de Naruto parcouraient lentement le corps offert entre ses bras ; le redécouvraient. Avec douceur, délicatesse, en des frôlements à peine esquisser. Parfois, sa bouche venait goûter l'épiderme fraiche, derrière l'oreille, dans son dos. Savourer chaque frissonnement de désir, de plaisir. De froid, aussi. La fenêtre laissait entrer l'air chargé d'humidité de l'extérieur. La pluie recouvrait leurs gémissements et leurs râles. Les gouttes qui perlaient de la chevelure sombre roulaient le long du visage du blond.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasuke était rentré, tremblant et trempé, ses vêtements sombres déchirés. Du sang recouvrait recouvrait les bandages autour de ses mains. La pluie avait tracé des sillons clairs sur ses joues recouvertes de terre. De nombreuses estafilades parcouraient son avant-bras. Quant à ses yeux, ils avaient perturbés le jeune Uzumaki.

Une lueur de détresse les assombrissait, une tristesse que le jûnin n'y avait jamais vu.

_Fais-moi oublier, crétin..._avait murmuré son ancien coéquipier d'une voix vacillante.

Et le dit crétin n'avait pu résister.

_Entre._

Doucement, il avait guidé l'autre vers le canapé et incité à s'asseoir.

_Je reviens. Ne bouge pas._

Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette blanche à la main – une dont _elle _ne s'était jamais servi, il en était sûr – et s'était agenouillé devant lui. Sasuke n'avait quitté sa posture d'homme blessé, courbé vers l'avant, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. Tête baissée. Serrant les dents de frustration, Naruto s'était approché de lui et commencé à lui sécher sa chevelure d'ébène. Mais à peine eut-il posé le linge sur la tête de son compagnon que celui l'avait attiré par le poignet pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Affamé.

Désespéré.

_Aide-moi à oublier. _

A présent, les doigts de Naruto parcouraient la peau brûlante et frissonnante de son amant, à la recherche de ces zones sensibles qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Provoquant ces soupirs maintes fois entendus, traçant ces caresses maintes fois esquissées. Les mains de l'Uchiha recouvraient les bras de son compagnon, les effleuraient doucement, alors que sa nuque s'offrait aux multiples baisers qu'y déposait le blond. Tous deux tremblaient, savouraient chaque contact.

Les vêtements formaient un tas informe près du canapé sur lequel Sasuke s'agenouilla, tendant ses fesses blanches à son amant. Celui-ci fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son dos. Lécha. Mordilla. Baisa. Il frottait son bassin contre l'intimité offerte de son amant, sans toutefois la faire sienne. Attente. Folie. Il voulait que les pensées du brun ne fussent tournées que vers lui.

Sasuke lui appartenait ; seul l'ignorait Sasuke. Mais chaque caresse de l'Uzumaki tendait à lui rappeler, ne donnant ce qu'il désirait que lorsqu'il quémandait. Elles parvenaient à lui ôter toute fierté quand elles parcouraient sa verge douloureuse, comme à présent. Lorsqu'elles dessinaient, de l'index, l'une des veines qui pulsaient, maintenaient l'organe érigé, pour parvenir au gland turgescent. Le tout jeune jûnin poussa un gémissement de plaisir, qui ressemblait à un couinement. Il rougit, se rendant compte de la situation peut flatteuse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Mais le membre de Naruto, qui pénétrait sa chair, lui ôta toute considération et, cette fois, un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé le supplier de le prendre plus fort, plus vite ; il se contenta de cambrer plus ses hanches en une invite sans équivoque et de crier une fois de plus lorsque son ami toucha sa prostate. Puis débutèrent les va-et-viens, lents et profonds ; les enveloppa la luxure, brûlante et envoûtante. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir qui s'empara de Sasuke manqua de lui faire perdre la tête. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu du canapé alors qu'une perle de sang suintait sur sa lèvre inférieure. Son amant, lui, haletait contre son oreille, grondant de plaisir.

Et il en voulait plus.

Ses coups de reins devinrent plus brutaux, plus profonds. Ses morsures laissaient des marques sanguinolentes sur la peau blanche. Quant à celle des fesses de l'Uchiha, elle s'ornait d'un rouge de plus en plus intense. Une épaisse buée recouvrait les vitres alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber.

Ils se perdaient.

_Ils oubliaient._

* * *

_Happy NaruSasu Day ! Oui, je sais, c'est très court. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit prologue, d'une scène qui a lieu... au milieu de la fiction :3 Une mise en bouche, quoi. En tout cas, le premier chapitre sera en ligne pour le 24 février - oui, ce sera une fic NaruSasu Day, Saint Valentin et SasuNaru Day ! Et j'espère que cette fic, avec une forte influence de Road to Ninja, vous plaira. _

_ Bises, _

_Yuki_

"おれは お前をずっとあいしている "


End file.
